


Alphonse was here.

by I_never_was_a_uke



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alphonse is drunk, Anal Sex, Concerned Roy, Elricest, First Time, M/M, More on the comedic side, PWP, Seme!Alphonse, Uke!Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_never_was_a_uke/pseuds/I_never_was_a_uke
Summary: This is my first lemon but I had to do it because this ship has my soul!





	Alphonse was here.

It had been a strange day for everyone in central. The reason being that Alphonse had been claiming every single thing he had come into contact with. It had been slightly charming at first, but that mixed with a bit, no more like a lot, of alcohol he had managed to get passed his older brother meant a good time for the bronze haired alchemist. But it had gone too far when Alphonse began to write, “Alphonse was here.” on anything and everyone he so much as rubbed against.

 

“Ed you need to stop this.” Riza said with the straightest face she could muster in this situation. Everyone had decided to hide in a broom closet in efforts to avoid Alphonse and it was safe to say this wasn’t the most comfortable place to be.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t tried! Each time I tried to grab the little guy he just pushed past me and kept going!” Ed explained, squirming about the legs of the other soldiers.

 

“Little guy? He’s taller than you.” Lieutenant Breda was lucky he had been in one of the far corners of the broom closet as if he had been any closer the young blonde would have done all he could to to get back at the Lieutenant.

 

“Anyway you need to put your foot down Fullmetal, this isn’t the first time he’s gptten drunk and caused a disaster” Roy spoke, his face squished against the back of Havoc. “Ever since he came back you’ve been letting him get away with whatever he wants!”

 

“Oh come on, we both no that’s not-” Ed was cut off by Maria Ross.

 

“You didn’t stop him when he basically cleaned out the entire cafeteria…”

 

“Hey I at least payed for-”

 

“But Edward what about the fact that you stood idly by as Al ruined the roses passed down through my family for generations?” Armstrong stated, the memory still bringing a small trail of tears to his eyes.

 

“...”

 

“And remember the time-”

 

“Okay I get it! I get it!” A pang of guilt hit Edward hard, it pained him to so much as say no to his younger brother, this was going to be almost impossible. “Let’s just get this over with…” The young alchemist’s attitude changed from a defensive one to a more somber one.

 

There was no time for this though as the moment Edward agreed the door opened and was promptly thrown out before the door was swiftly slammed behind him.

 

Edward took the time to examine the walls around him, the damage was not as bad as the blonde had expected, there was just a lot of writing, a lot.

 

“Mustang’s gonna have my ass for this..” Ed slowly picked himself up and began walking through the long corridors of the base. It had taken the golden eye’d alchemist a good few minutes before the sound of drunken laughter was heard ringing from far away. Edward actually enjoyed the sound, ever since Al got his body back he laughed a lot more frequently, it was clear as day and never failed to bring happiness to the heart of the elder. It was such a shame that this one time he was going to have to cut the laughter short.

 

“Al?” The elder called out, putting both his hands to his cheeks to make his voice louder without actually having to yell.

 

The laughter did stop but it was replaced by a lazy reply, one coming from the bronze haired Elric himself, surrounded with scattered papers and a black marker in his right hand,

 

“Brother? What’s up?”Al responded in a drunken slur, from the smell alone Ed could tell what he had taken was extremely strong. Concern bathed Ed’s face by now, it might be for something rather childish and idiotic, but he was faced with his younger sibling and what could be the beginning of a problem if he doesn’t step in.

 

“You know what’s up Al!” Ed raised his voice a bit, this didn’t faze the younger of the two who just kept eying the elder. “This little habit of yours has gotten to be a real problem for all of us! You even made the major cry!”

 

“But it makes me feel really good!” Alphonse exclaimed truthfully, he had gotten into alcohol not too long ago because of a bottle Dr. Knox had left unattended, and the curious mind of the Bronze alchemist had gotten the better of him, and soon one sip became a cup and from the cup it multiplied to a small bottle and it went on from there to what it was today. What Al enjoyed the most about it though is that this was the only time he could really let loose and relax, not a single worry in this world.

 

“But too much is bad for you! Although I don’t like the idea of you drinking at all I would understand a cup, maybe two, but you emptied out an entire bottle!” Ed looked truly distraught as he made his way and gently reached for Al’s hand. The younger’s hands were colder while elder’s were warm enough to give Alphonse an idea.

 

An idea that could only appear in a time like this when Al was extremely drunk and Ed was willing to do anything to change that.

 

“Brother…” Alphonse trailed a bit, his eyes still set on his brother but this time on the eyes that shined with innocent emotions for him. “What if we trade? I give up this and you give me something I know will feel just as good?”

 

-

 

Edward should have been more careful when he agreed to it, hell even at least ask Al what he meant before agreeing. Now the small blonde found himself bent over a table in one of the offices with his pants around his ankles, his toes curling and his face flushed and pressed against the desk as a small whine escaped his lips while Al pulled his fingers out from inside his own brother’s ass.

 

Edward desperately searched for a way to stand that would make this more comfortable and maybe less awkward since in the position Alphonse left him in he could barely touch the ground. But before Ed could make any move Al already had his hands around his brother's hips.

 

Both Edward and Alphonse had feelings for eachother that had surpassed what was typical of brothers, normally this would have been kept inside until their eventual deaths and if there even was an afterlife Al would have spent it avoiding this sort of confrontation. However this is an Alphonse that the moment he took a sip of alcohol he became loose lipped and almost wore his heart on his sleeve.

 

This is what lead to their current situation. Al already had his pants down too, showing off the thick glory that draped proudly between his legs. The few rough jerks forward weren’t enough for the younger to fully enter Edward, but his own precum was a good enough lube that in a few more movements Al was deep inside his brother. Ed arched his back as his lips formed a silent scream, at the very least this Alphonse was kind enough to give him a few moments to adjust to his size.

 

With a low groan Alphonse pulled half way out, staying that way for a second before jerking his hips forward. At first the thrusts were slow and shallow, as if the younger was trying to find his speed, but it was one particular thrust that made the elder’s body go weak. It took everything for Ed not to begin moaning, his fear of being caught overcoming the pain and pleasure of this experience.

 

But Alphonse wasn’t having this, he locked his lips with Edward, the kiss was almost intoxicating to both of them, for Alphonse it was the fact he was kissing his brother, for Edward it was the fact that Al was drunk and he was kissing his brother. The younger of the two gradually going deeper and deeper with his thrusts, never wanting to leave the heat he found himself in.

 

It was almost too much for Edward, he felt a ball coiling inside of his stomach, he knew he was getting close.

 

Alphonse let his weight fall on his brother, his arms wrapping around the smaller body as his cock began to grind against his brother’s insides, almost never failing to hit a certain part in Edward. The blonde let out a loud yelp followed by a steady stream of soft moans, he was inching closer and closer to release, it was obvious that Al was almost at his limit as well. With a few particularly hard jerks Alphonse buried himself deep inside Edward, earning a cry from the two of them.

 

Alphonse filled Edward to the brim, while Edward came onto an unfortunate stack of papers that had been left behind. This entire experience tired the both of them, by the time Alphonse pulled out, Edward was already fast asleep, his chest rising and falling softly with a light snore, Alphonse was soon to follow, but only after getting something done first.

-

A few minutes later Edward woke up to find Al asleep on a chair and the both of them fully clothed. After taking Al to a couch to let him down and as thorough of a clean he could manage Ed began making his way towards the broom closet that the lot of them had been hiding in.

 

After a few knocks Brosh cracked open the door and saw Ed standing with a triumphant smile and his hands on his hips. Ed hoped he wouldn’t have to walk much because of what had happened but he would never tell anyone but Al about that.

 

“Told ya I could get Al to stop, and all I had to do was wear Al out!”

 

An entire group of soldiers piled out the door, was almost comical to the young alchemist. Ed was expecting praise to be sung about him, but as others looked on, completely silent and a look of concern on Roy’s face.

 

“Hey Ed.” Havoc was the first to speak up. “There’s uh… A little something on your cheek.”

 

With the most innocent look reflecting what he thought it might be, Ed quickly walked over to a mirror on the side of the hall. What he saw in his reflection made his heart sink. On his right cheek, in big bold letters were the words, “Alphonse was here.” with an arrow pointing to the blonde’s mouth, and on further inspection, he found another note on his lower back, in even bigger letters saying “And Al was **ESPECIALLY** here.” with an arrow pointing just a little bit lower.

 

Ed knew he would have to scold Alphonse for the writing, but he wouldn’t mind this happening again.


End file.
